The goal of CORE B is to provide high purity eosinophil preparations and to perform a variety of assays to assess cell function when placed in different environments of projects III, IV, and V. It will be the aims of this facility to provide eosinophils from normal subjects and patients with allergic rhinitis and asthma, to perform functional assessment of eosinophil biology, to teach other members of the SCOR projects techniques necessary for their specific studies, and to adapt current protocols to the requirements of each project.